n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Distance
Distance to utwór wykonany przez LONG SHOT PARTY do drugiego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 18 października 2007 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 31 do 53. Opis Tekst Piosenki Japoński= You're my friend　ああ　あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ You're my dream　ああ　始まったばっか君のOne Longest Way Woah!　今旅立つよ Everyday　この先もshining day 変わらずsingin' 光る朝のsoul on fire これで見納めのfunny days 飛び立つfuture　目指したtake over　心のdream of I'll go the distance　見果てぬ空はfull 乗り込んだstar ship　これが最高のfull tilt You're my friend　ああ　あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ You're my dream　ああ　始まったばっか君のOne Longest Way Woah!　今旅立つよ Thank you my friend　ああ　あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから You're my dream　ああ　もう二度とそう戻らないDays Woah! I'll go the distance 隠しきれないくらいの大きな嘘をついて 飲み込まれる本音これは最後のtrip 負け続けのゲームこれから始まってくone dream You're my friend　ああ　あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ You're my dream　ああ　始まったばっか君のOne Longest Way Oh　今旅立つよ Thank you my friend　ああ　あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから You're my dream　ああ　もう二度とそう戻らないDays もう動き出した明日へ消せやしないFlame of heart そう　I'll go the distance |-| Rōmaji= You're my friend Aa ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho You are my dream Aa hajimatta bakka Kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki mo shining day Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile Kore de miosame no funny days Tobidatsu future mezashita go far Kokoro no dream of I'll go the distance Mihatenu sora ha blue Norikonda star ship Kore ga saikou no forever trip You are my friend Aa ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho You are my dream Aa hajimatta bakka Kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabitasu yo Thank you my friend Aa ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream Aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days Oh I'll go the distance Kakushikire nai kurai no Ooki na uso wo tsuite Nomikomareru hanne Kore ha saikou no trip Make tsuzuke no geemu Kore kara hajimatteku one dream You're my friend Aa ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho You are my dream Aa hajimatta bakka Kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Thank you my fiend Aa ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada obeteru kara You're my dream Aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days Mou ugokidashita asu he Kisetashi nai Flame of Heart Sou I'll go the distance |-| Polski= Jesteś moim przyjacielem Aa, nadal pamiętasz to marzenie, Które dzieliliśmy tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim marzeniem, Aa, dopiero zacząłeś Swoją pierwszą najdłuższą drogę, WHOA, czas się ruszyć! Każdego dnia, patrze na rozświetlony dzień. Utrzymuję się czekając na jutrzejszy uśmiech. Ale teraz, pożegnaliśmy tamte zabawne dni Aby zacząć skok w przyszłość, udać się daleko, Gdzie jest marzenie! Pokonam dystans! Patrząc na niebieskie niebo, Będąc na gwiezdnym statku. To moja ostateczna, wieczna pułapka! Jesteś moim przyjacielem Aa, nadal pamiętasz to marzenie, Które dzieliliśmy tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim marzeniem, Aa, dopiero zacząłeś Swoją pierwszą najdłuższą drogę WHOA, czas się ruszyć! Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu. Aa, ja nie zapomniałem tego, Co stało się tamtego dnia. Jesteś moim marzeniem, Aa, możemy nigdy nie powracać do starych dni! WHOA, dystans! Kłamstwo, którego utrzymywałem Jest zbyt duże by je ukryć, Muszę się z tym pogodzić, To koniec mej podróży. To gra, którą zawsze przegrywam, Tu moje marzenie wzięło swój początek. Jesteś moim przyjacielem Aa, nadal pamiętasz to marzenie, Które dzieliliśmy tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim marzeniem, Aa, dopiero zacząłeś Swoją pierwszą najdłuższą drogę WHOA, czas się ruszyć! Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu. Aa, ja nie zapomniałem tego, Co stało się tamtego dnia. Jesteś moim marzeniem, Aa, możemy nigdy nie powracać do starych dni! Już w drodze ku przyszłości, Płomień mego serca nie może zgasnąć. To prawda, pokonam dystans! Postacie ; Naruto Uzumaki ; Sakura Haruno ; Sai Yamanaka ; Sasuke Uchiha ; Yamato ; Kakashi Hatake ; Tsunade Senju ; Orochimaru ; Kabuto Yakushi ; Itachi Uchiha ; Danzō Shimura ; Kisame Hoshigaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi